Tron: Stranger In The Grid
by RinzlTron
Summary: An ordinary User finds herself trapped in the grid with Clu. Immediately she recognizes Tron, but is he irrevocably stuck as Rinzler or will she find her childhood hero trapped inside? Tron/Rinzler & OC
1. Prologue

Tron: Stranger - Prologue

Mia swerved across the road with a squeak. The BMW was a little too close for comfort. Sirens blared at a deafening volume, following her down the freeway. Quickly she swerved into the other lane. She dodged oncoming traffic, pulling faces as she did so.

Thankfully she was wearing the helmet. She cursed under her breath. They were gaining quickly. She flew of the bridge and drove underneath it. The sirens grew quiet and Mia swerved towards Flynn's arcade. If she didn't hide, they would catch her. The bike rumbled as she stopped it down the alley. She pulled off her helmet and poked her head out. The dark street was deserted except for the few cats driving in the streets further up. She gave a curious glance at the doorway of the arcade.

Where she hid wasn't important, but she would take what she could get. Looking around silently, she picked the lock. She slipped in quietly, glancing around. No one appeared to be there. As she turned around to go upstairs, a quiet buzzing caught her attention. It appeared to be coming from behind the Tron machine. She stepped towards it cautiously and pulled it away from the wall. It swung forward with a creak. The hallway was small and dusty. She stepped through it and poked her head around the corner. It was on office. An old office. The walls, floor and couch were covered with dust. Something flashing caught her eye and she noticed a computer screen on the table. It was layered with dust, but it was surprisingly still working. This must have been the source of the buzzing. When she tapped it, a box popped up, along with a few others. She typed in a few hacks, to find that the didn't work. She searched for the history instead. One of the options was a bit disturbing.

"Activate laser?" She asked herself curiously. She clicked enter and there was some buzzing and clunking behind her before it brought up another box. It read 'Aperture Clear, y/n?'. Mia frowned and tapped y. The buzzing grew loud and something hot pressed into her spine Her vision whited out and then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter One: Games

Tron: Stranger - Chapter One

Chapter One: Games

Mia clutched at her forehead, groaning as she did so. Her face scrunched up in confusion when she saw the flawless, black tiles. With a grunt, she pushed herself off the floor. She pulled the doors open and frowned when she saw the room empty. The games where gone. This was getting weirder and weirder. The next set of doors opened with a creak.

"What the?" She breathed out incredulously. The small town was gone. Instead there was a city. Strips of light were on the sides of buildings and paths. The sky was dark and crackling with thunder and lightning. Mia laughed hysterically. In some cases, laughter was the only way she could cope. "What on earth?" She snorted in disbelief.

A deafening rumbling caused her to turn sharply. Her jaw dropped open in shock. It was one of the recognisers from Space Paranoids. It came towards her and stopped straight above her. A light shone down from above and something below her moved. She looked down frightfully as the floor lifted up. With a shriek she ducked down, grasping the sides of the tile. Heights were something she wasn't particularly fond of. The platform shuddered to a stop and two men grabbed her arms. The shoved her into some type of foot lock, making her unable to move.

The ship lifted up and began to glide through the city. Mia grasped the man next to her's arm. He gave her a strange look. She smiled sheepishly and dropped her hand.

"Sorry. I'm not fond of heights." She murmured over the rumbling of the recogniser. He nodded in understanding. The machine flew off through the city and stopped in front if something that looked remarkably similar to a football arena. A guard walked along the line of people and stopped at the end.

"Rectify." He stated. The man bowed his head in defeat. Mia looked on in confusion. The guard continued to the next man. "Games." Somehow Mia figured that he wasn't referring to any games she played. "Rectify." He rumbled to the man next to her. Glancing around, she realised that she was the only female in the line. The guard stood in front of her. A quiet whirring sound was emitting from his helmet. He paused longer than necessary before speaking. "Games." He then disregarded her, turning to the next man. "Rectify." He growled. Mia was then grabbed by the other two guards. She squirmed violently.

"Where are you taking me?" She growled. They ignored her, shoving her into another foot hold. She threw them another glare before the floor dropped down. A shriek echoed through the tunnel and she shut her eyes tightly. The platform slowed and she breathed out a shaky breath. Her eyes opened and she glanced around the room curiously. Four women stepped out of their holds in the wall simultaneously. They walked towards her and stood a few inches away from her body. One held up her hand and something shot out the tip. She cut away Mia's clothes until he was standing there in a bra and underwear. "Uhhhhh, what are you doing?" She asked nervously. Something cold worked it's way up from her feet up to her neck and fingers. It was black and rubbery. The women had stepped away and returned with pieces of armour. They attached it to her and circuits flickered up from her feet up to her hands. They were white with a blueish tinge.

"Attention program." A woman's voice filled the room making Mia jump. "You will receive an identity disc. Everything you do, or learn will be imprinted on this disc. If you lose your disc or fail to follow commands, you will be subject to immediate de-resolution." It instructed. Mia nodded slowly. The woman in front of her nodded and something connected with her back. Her vision was filled with blue for a moment before returning to normal.

"Marrying complete; disc activated and synchronised, proceed to games." The blonde woman smiled before they all stepped back into the wall.

"Games?" Mia murmured to no one in particular. The holds in the floor released and she stepped out, looking around. Was she free now? A white light shone in front of her so she chose to walk to it. After all, what else could happen?

A type of door closed her into a small room. Other people were standing in the rooms around her; she could see their circuitry through the window. The ring lifted up into the air an music could be heard. People in the stands were jumping up and down shouting 'disc wars'. Mia's platform shuddered to a stop and another person stepped into the room. He growled and pulled his disc off his back.

Mia watched in confusion for a moment, looking at one of the other platforms. A disc hit one of the men and he broke into a small pile of what looked like glass. She flinched. These obviously weren't people. The man in front of her hurled his disc at her. She ducked down to the floor quickly, looking up at it. The edge of the disc had a spinning blade around the outside ring. She pulled her disc off and glared at her attacker. When she threw it, it bounced off the wall next to her opponent. Well, she was always terrible at frisbee anyway. The disc came back and she plucked it out of the air. She hurled it again and it went straight through his chest. He turned into a pile of glass and Mia sighed. She dove of the side of the platform and rolled down onto one of the others. The people inside looked up at her in shock. She jumped down, landing in another small room. The shape of the room changed, locking her in. Her heart began to beat quickly as people began to chant 'Rinz-ler!'. Obviously her opponent was well known. Great.

A dark, slightly hunched figure stepped out of the shadows. From behind his helmet, Mia could hear a purr. It sounded oddly soothing and was probably used to lure enemies to their deaths. His circuitry was red and spotted, not striped like the other peoples'.

Mia drew a breath in sharply when he lifted his head. At the base of his neck were four squares forming a T. Anyone who played Flynn's arcade games would know who it was.

"Tron." She breathed. She knew what all of these people were now; programs. She was inside a freaking computer. Great. Rinzler flinched and seemingly cocked his head at her in curiosity.

'She speaks of me.' Tron whispered in Rinzler's head. He nodded slowly. A beep sounded through the arena and he walked into the light menacingly. 'Don't you dare derezz her.' Tron growled. Rinzler tuned him out, ripping his disc off. He split it into two, watching as his opponent sighed.

Mia was screwed. That was the understatement of the century. She pulled her disc off hesitantly as Rinzler hurled his at her. With a shriek, she ducked to the floor. It ricocheted off the wall and the second hit the floor, inches from her face. Rinzler seemed agitated that she dodged nimbly. She may have been terrible at frisbee, but at least she was good at dodgeball. Her thoughts were interrupted as another disc cut her helmet, grazing her ear. She scowled at Rinzler's figure and thrust the disc at him. He jumped and spun through the air quickly, dodging it by inches.

Something changed. All Mia registered was a beep and then it felt like the gravity had shifted. She slammed into the ceiling with a thump. She struggled to get up. When she did, she was pushed back to the floor. Rinzler was holding her down with his disc at her neck. Blood trickled down from her ear and she shut her eyes tightly. Her helmet went back into her suit and she shuddered, waiting to have her neck sliced open. Her eyes opened hesitantly. Rinzler bent his head towards hers in curiosity. His hand touched her ear lightly, feeling the blood.

"User." His voice was husky and quiet. Mia breathed out softly, relaxing into the floor. Rinzler lifted her up gently and she looked around in confusion as the programs began to boo.

"Identify yourself, program." A voice sounded through the arena. She looked around in confusion.

"Identify." The voice was deeper, and sterner. She looked up and around, still not locating the source of the noise.

"Mia!" She shouted back. Rinzler grabbed her arm and dragged her away. She pried it off her. "I can walk." She snapped, following him into what looked like some kind of ship. The halls were a sickly red colour, denoting evil. Mia was shoved into an office-like area. She stood forward until she was face to face with a helmeted man. His circuitry was yellow. He turned around and walked around her. Mia figured it was best to stay quiet.

"Isn't this interesting?" Her captor asked before his helmet went back into his suit. Mia let out a gasp.

"Fl-" She stopped. Something wasn't right about him. He was...off. Not to mention that he had been missing for 20 years and still looked the same. "Who are you?" She demanded, squirming against Rinzler. He let out a chuckle.

"My name is Clu. And you my dear, aren't going anywhere." He replied with a smirk. Mia relaxed into Rinzler's chest, exhaling loudly through her nose. Clu watched in amusement as Rinzler stiffened in surprise."Take her to her quarters." He dismissed Rinzler with a flick of his hand. Rinzler gently pushed her out the door and into a cell area. Mia collapsed on the floor and looked up at him. He stared back, purring quietly before walking out. Mia fell on her back and breathed out heavily. Today had been a long day.


	3. Chapter Two: Prisoner

Tron: Stranger - Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Imprisoned

Several programs had looked in on Mia's cell with pity, while others took no notice or glared at her menacingly. She tried to ignore them all, turning her back to the door. Footsteps approached quietly and she put her head in her hands.

A quiet purring filled the room and he visibly relaxed, though she didn't know why; he was a dangerous predator. Her head swung around and she smiled softly at his familiar hunched figure. It appeared that he was holding something. Whatever it was, it smelled good.

He handed the plate to her and something that looked like bandages. Hesitantly she took them and smiled, placing the plate on the floor. She unravelled the bandages and a small cloth fell out. She picked it up curiously. It appeared to be coated with something. It stung slightly when she put it on her ear. Or rather, what was left of her ear. She let out a hiss, pulling it away and scrunching her eyes shut.

Nimble fingers weaved through hers and took the cloth. The circuits on her hands burned slightly, but not in an unpleasant way. Her eyes opened slowly and his helmet was close to her face. He dabbed lightly at her ear, rumbling loudly. Her eyes fluttered closed and she winced slightly as he dabbed a little too hard. He froze before doing it even lighter than before. He seemed intrigued by the blood. His hand wiped away the blood on her neck before he placed the cloth on the floor in front of her.

"Thank you." She smiled softly upon opening her eyes. Rinzler nodded once and Mia wondered briefly what he looked like, or if he was smiling. He stood there stiffly, watching as she picked up her tray of food. She picked at it, taking a few bites. A hum echoed around the small room and she ate a bit more. Programs never actually needed to eat, so the process was new and interesting to Rinzler.

There was a yell from down the hallway and he flinched. He walked out without a word, hunching over more than he had previously.

Heavy footsteps approached and yellow circuitry appeared in Mia's line of vision. She flinched, looking down at the food on the floor.

"Hello dearest." His voice was light and almost mocking. She looked up into his eyes which she noticed were abnormally blue. There was a smirk upon his face as usual.

"Clu." She greeted quietly, nodding once. He knelt down in front of her, offering a fake kind smile. It looked misplaced and almost alien on his face.

"Do you know a Sam Flynn?" He asked smoothly, voice calm. Mia nodded hesitantly. Flynn's son. The one that was on the news after his disappearance. "Personally?" He grinned hopefully.

"No. Sorry." She replied quietly. He hummed.

"Shame." He responded shortly, voice clearly showing his anger and disappointment. Mia glanced around the room for a moment and suddenly a loud crack echoed around. Her cheek burned hotly and she looked up to see him pull his hand away, a glare on his face. "Look at me when I speak to you." He growled lowly. "I think it's time to upgrade your quarters." His expression turned to a smirk and he pulled the door open. Pulling her up and out of the cell, he held her closely. She yelped in surprise as she was placed against his chest. He carried her out effortlessly and placed her on a bed in another room. With a smirk, he turned and left her in the near empty room. Sighing, she leant back on the pillows and began to think about escape, though at that point it seemed futile.

-

"User." The voice was husky and gruff. Mia awoke from the two minute sleep she finally managed to get. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Her eyes flickered open to meet a helmet. God she was tired. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't sleep.

"What is it?" Mia croaked. She cleared her throat and grinned sheepishly. Rinzler purred loudly, choosing not to speak. He simply stood back, gesturing for her to follow. Exhaling slowly, she pulled herself off the bed. Her movements were sluggish at best and Rinzler gently pushed her through the room and down the hallway. Honestly Mia wasn't afraid of Clu, she just didn't like him. He was bothersome. The door buzzed open quietly and his figure turned around. A grin spread across his face.

"Greetings user. How would you like some disc training?" He smirked. If she was a good fighter then maybe she could be programmed for a better cause. It would be a challenge at best, but they were something Clu enjoyed. Mia shrugged before nodding slowly.

"Okay." She replied reluctantly. Knowing her luck, he would make Rinzler kill her in the middle of training. It wouldn't surprise her in the slightest. He grinned, handing her to Rinzler.

"Teach her the basics." He ordered. Rinzler bowed his head and pushed her out of the room. In all honestly, she liked having him push her, as opposed to the Sentries. They crushed her arms without a second thought. She sighed and followed him out into the arena. 


	4. Chapter Three: Sam Flynn

Chapter Three: Rage

A hum pierced Mia's eardrums. She ducked quickly, throwing a glare at Rinzler. He simply purred in response. Not that she expected anything else. A second disc pierced her side and her knees buckled, sending her to the floor. She let out a few curses, clutching at the cut. Rinzler rushed over to her and she glowered up at him. He held out a hand and she pushed it away, punching him in the crotch. He spluttered and clutched at his stomach, falling on his backside. His rumble turned to a constant snarl. Mia stood up, wincing at the pain in her side and pulled her disc off. Rinzler's purr echoed through the training area menacingly as he stood up and faced her. He split his discs into two and stepped towards her slowly. Mia continued to glare at him angrily.

He lunged at her, slashing his discs in front of her face. With a squeak, she ducked down and he sailed over her head. There was a light thud as he landed and spun around. Mia dropped flat on the floor as he aimed a kick for her face. Quickly she flicked her legs around and knocked his out from under him. He purred irritably.

Mia jumped up and sprinted away from him. The gravity changed, sending her to the ceiling. Rinzler landed gracefully on his feet and began to run at her. She dove through his legs and rolled over, wincing as blood began to drip out of the hole in her suit. He spun around quickly and lunged at her again, throwing his discs too. One would have cut her ear, had it not been nearly all cut off earlier. The second was aimed directly at her face. She bent back quickly and it flew over her. Both of them came back aimed at her neck. She squeaked, dodging them in the nick of time. Suddenly she was pinned to the floor with Rinzler straddling her waist. He bent down to pin her hands down and one of the circuits on his chest brushed her stomach. Electric shocks spread around her body. A blush spread across her cheeks. His purring lowered to a growl and his helmet focused on her face.

Clapping suddenly echoed through the room. Clu stood above them, smirking widely.

"Well done. I would have been more impressed if you had have used your disc a bit more." He commented. Mia huffed and lay there limply, Rinzler still sitting over her. He shifted his weight slightly and another blush crept up to her cheeks. Clu grinned in amusement. "You can remove yourself from her, Rinzler." He smirked. Rinzler stood up and bowed before going to stand next to him. Mia stood up and fixed her hair before looking at Clu. He was grinning. A small smile crossed her face and he patted her shoulder. "Let's go and watch the real games." His voice was supposed to be calm and genuinely happy, but it came across as creepy. Mia nodded slowly and followed him up in to the ship. Rinzler followed but went down a different hallway. Mia was slightly confused until she remembered he played in the games.

Clu sat her on the couch and sat down himself, putting his legs on the table in front of it. Mia shifted over to the end of the couch; as far away from him as it would allow. Clu seemed amused.

"User." A voice muttered in disgust. Mia locked eyes with Jarvis and glared hatefully at him.

"Shut up!" She snapped. He flinched and walked away, head bowed to the floor. Clu chuckled amusedly, mouth twitching up into a smile.

Mia focused her attention to the window in front of her. Several new players stepped out of their personal cubical-type things. One looked extremely confused about the whole situation. The others just had a look of sombre acceptance.

The worried looking program looked incredulous as his opponent pulled off his disc. The program hurled it at him and he ducked to the floor. It bounced off the wall and back into his hand. The program stood up and pulled off his own disc, watching in amazement as it lot up and a helmet firmed over his face.

Mia's heart beat rapidly in her chest when she remembered where she had seen his face before. It was Sam Flynn. That must have been why Clu had asked about him. He led San here.

Sam threw the disc at his opponent, who dodged nimbly. He threw it back, smashing the floor under Sam's feet. He fell through, struggling to get back up. The opponent threw his disc again and Sam rolled just in time. His opponent ran forward and jumped towards him. Sam smashed the spot below him just as he landed and the program fell through, derezzing on the next platform. Sam looked horrified for a moment before looking around.

"I won, now let me out!" He shouted but his voice was barely audible through the glass. Mia snuck a glance at Clu to see him smirking slightly at Sam's comment.

The second opponent cane out and growled at him. Sam shook his head. He murmured something she couldn't quite catch before hurling his disc at the wall. He dove forward as it derezzed the program and caught it before falling onto the next set of platforms. Programs stared up in wonder as he rolled and set off running. His hands slipped when he went to grab the other platform. He fell down and landed into a room Mia knew only too well. Techno music blared through the stadium and programs began to chant.

"Rinz-Ler! Rinz-Ler!" They cheered. Rinzler stepped into the light and Mia was certain that he was purring. Clu picked up a couple of black spheres on the table and spun then around in his hand.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sam remarked. Rinzler pulled off his disc and split it. Sam threw his head back before attempting to do the same thing. "Come on! Is that even legal?" He complained.

Rinzler flipped gracefully before throwing one of his discs at Sam. Sam ducked quickly and Rinzler thrust the other one at him. Sam sat up and had to duck again as the second nearly hit his face. Rinzler flipped around and caught both of them.

Sam took a step forward and threw his disc at him with an angry grunt. Rinzler twirled around on the ground for a few moments before flipping through the air on his side, missing it by an inch. Sam caught his disc and waved it around.

"I feel like I just got dunked on." He grumbled. A beep sounded through and Rinzler froze. Sam took a few steps forward. "Come on!" He bounced. Rinzler took off sprinting in the other direction, leaving Sam confused. The gravity shifted and he slammed into the ceiling. Groaning, he pulled himself off the floor. Rinzler spun through the air and Sam began to try and hit him. Rinzler dodged every hit and ducked to the floor at one point. He sliced Sam's arm and was a little bit confused when he didn't derezz. He pushed him back and kicked him to the floor.

The gravity changed again and he hit the floor. He stood up shakily and was pinned to the floor. Rinzler held a disc at his neck.

"De-rezz! De-rezz!" The crowd chanted. Rinzler spotted blood dripping out if his arm. He stood up and hauled Sam to his feet. The crowd booed loudly, expressing their distaste.

"Identify yourself, program." Jarvis ordered behind her.

"I'm not a program!" Sam yelled. Clu stood up, helmet sealing over his face.

"Identify." He demanded.

"My name is Sam Flynn." Sam shot back. Mia exhaled deeply. Shit. 


	5. Chapter Four: Training For Disc Wars

Tron: Stranger - Chapter Four

Sam stood nervously in Clu's office, staring curiously at Mia and the blood trickling down from her ear.

"Who are you?" He asked, directing it at both Clu and Mia. Clu's helmet slid back and he smirked at him. Sam's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Dad." He murmured incredulously. Clu stepped towards him, arms spread out.

"Sam. Look at the size of you, man!" He commented with a smile. "How did you get in here?" He asked, clapping his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"I got your message." Sam breathed, still disbelieving. Clu let out a hum and began to circle him.

"Ohh. So it's just you?" He asked again, the eery smile still upon his face.

"Yeah. You look the same." Sam stated. Clu turned sharply to stare at him.

"Oh a lot's happened Sam, more than you can imagine. Disc." He ordered Rinzler. Rinzler handed it to him with no hesitation. Sam looked back at him. Rinzler cocked his head to the side, rumbling quietly. Mia smiled. Sam turned back to Clu with his eyebrows raised in confusion.

Mia watched in curiosity as a holographic video popped up. A few things passed quickly but she managed to identify Sam riding a motorbike. It flickered out and Clu hummed.

"I expected more." He stated, chucking the disc to Rinzler. He caught it and held it at his side.

"So... You were trapped here?" Sam asked. Clu smiled affirmatively.

"That's right." He replied.

"And you're in charge." Sam stated. Clu turned around and began to walk to the window.

"All right again. Two for two." He smirked. Sam laughed nervously.

"So can we just go home now?" He smiled slightly. Clu's eyes gleamed.

"Not on the cards. Not for you." He responded, voice low. Mia watched in alarm as Sam scowled.

"That's a hell of a way to treat your son." He growled. Clu smiled and walked over to him.

"I'm not your father Sam. But I'm very, very happy to see you." He smiled and backed away.

"Clu." Sam murmured. "Where is he? What'd you to do him?" He demanded. Mia watched in pity as Clu smirked.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you, user." He spoke lowly as the guards dragged him away. The door shut behind them and Clu glanced sharply at one of the sentries controlling the ship. "Take it down." He ordered. One nodded and the ship began to move, shuddering the whole time. Mia stumbled and manage to grip Rinzler's arm to steady herself. His purr stopped for a moment in surprise. He tensed and she gripped him tightly, bile rising in her throat.

The rectifier came to a stop and she released him, sitting down in front of the window. Her head sat back against the window with a bang. Rinzler flinched at the noise and Clu chuckled before discarding his cape and leaving to room. Mia swivelled around, looking out to a large area full of ramps and tunnels.

"Grid is live. Prepare for Lightcycle battle." A female voice spoke through a speaker outside.

"Lightcycles?" Mia asked herself in confusion. Jarvis began to speak to the crowd and she scrunched her face up, tuning him out.

He handed something to Clu before moving the tray to Sam, careful to keep his distance. Sam waved the object around curiously. Clu turned away and sprinted forward before diving into the air. Yellow lines formed around him and finally manifested into a motorbike. He sped around the arena, black guards tailing close behind. Sam's team yelled something to him before forming their own motorbikes. Sam hesitantly ran forward and formed his. Mia half expected him to fall flat on his face.

The two teams drove towards each other. The bikes on the ends of the team curved away from Sam. He and Clu were left, racing towards each other rapidly. Clu disappeared beneath the floor.

One of Clu's team drove beneath a white player before swerving up a ramp and derezzing him. Sam's mouth dropped open and he noticed a little too late that Clu's light ribbon was directly in his path. He swerved and hit the side of Clu's Lightcycle before dropping down to the next level. He watched in horror as a white player hit Clu's bike and Clu struck him, rendering the program unconscious. He flicked something on the program's bike and swerved away as they hit the wall. Blue liquid sprayed around the area where he derezzed.

A red player slammed into the side of Sam's bike. Sam swerved down to the level below before jumping up the ramp and driving in front of the player. The player screamed and hit the light ribbon, derezzing and spraying pixels everywhere.

Clu glanced over before heading to a spiral in the floor as another player drove upwards. The program drove towards the outside edge, hoping Clu wouldn't be able to reach him. Clu pulled off his disc and slashed at the program, who flew off the ramp and smashed on the floor in front of Sam. Sam turned away and headed to a hole in the floor.

Upon landing, he drove over to a program on his team. They seemed to exchange a few words before the program nodded. They peeled off in opposite directions. The sentry chose to follow Sam until the user dove beneath a platform. He continued to drive forward. Sam drove up to his side before swerving away and successfully distracting the program. He smashed into the second player's light ribbon and derezzed on the spot.

The two regrouped, Sam grinning and laughing. They sped off to the sentry above. Sam and the program took the same ramp and came up either side of the sentry. They then proceeded to box him in. The sentry put his hands up before smashing into the bikes. Sam's teammate fell from his bike and slid across the floor as his bike returned to baton form.

Sam said something before grabbing the baton off the floor and speeding towards the empty-handed program. He held out his hand desperately before Clu's Lightcycle came up from behind him and derezzed him. Sam's mouth dropped open and he placed the baton on his leg. Clu and Sam turned and began to drive towards each other. Clu pulled his disc off as they approached each other rapidly. Sam's bike derezzed and he slid across the floor. Clu used his disc to turn the bike around in a u-turn and drove at him again. Sam pulled his disc out in desperation.

Mia gasped as he stood unmoving despite the death machine hurtling towards him. A large vehicle drove in front of Clu and knocked him off. He proceeded to slide across the arena on his backside. Rinzler rushed out of the room, gripping one of the batons on his leg.

"Illegal Combatant on the Grid. Illegal Combatant on the Grid." A woman's voice echoed across the stadium. The machine opened one of it's doors and San eagerly clambered inside. It drove away, rumbling loudly. "System Failure. Release Rinzler." The voice stated calmly. Rinzler and two sentries drove out towards the car.

Sam's car took out one of the bikes, derezzing the sentry on board. Rinzler and the remaining sentry followed closely. Two small spheres rolled across the floor and exploded, killing one sentry and throwing Rinzler into the air. He spun, grabbing another baton from his leg and forming a second light Lightcycle. Mia let out a shaky breath.

The car shot something at the wall and it exploded just in time to let the car fly through it. Rinzler stopped at the edge, helmet focused on something moving in the distance.

Clu stood up and dusted himself off before heading back to the ship. He raised an eyebrow at the unattended user sitting obediently at the window. Her head swivelled around and she blinked.

"Is Sam gone?" She asked softly. Clu nodded, watching with a smirk as she shifted her gaze back to Rinzler slowly heading back to the rectifier. He put his hand on her shoulder, leaning slightly. Mia looked back slightly to see him keeping his weight on the side he hadn't landed on. Rinzler entered the door behind her and a small smile crossed her face. Clu lifted his hand and limped over to the couch to pull of his disc. Rinzler stood awkwardly in the centre of the room before Clu looked up.

"Take her to one of the spare rooms and watch her." He dismissed the program with a wave of his hand. Mia stood up and allowed him to lightly grip her wrist to lead her down the hallway. He pushed her lightly into a room and the door slid shut behind them. Mia made her way to the bed in the centre on the room and lay on it, sighing. Rinzler stood in the corner, watching her closely. A look of irritation crossed her face and Rinzler's arms twitched, ready to grab his discs if she attacked.

"Lie down." She offered, patting the bed. The thing was huge, it wasn't like there was no space for him. Rinzler froze, staring at her curiously. He slowly lay down on the bed, trying not to touch her or make her uncomfortable. Mia smiled and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of Lightcycles.

-

Rinzler stared at the sleeping female in interest. Her breathing had become softer and more even. A whimper came from her lips and she pressed herself further into the pillow.

"Tron." She whispered. Rinzler leant over her, helmet going behind his face so he could get a better look. She was still asleep. That he was sure of. But why had she spoken Tron's name? He bent his face close to hers, putting his arms either side of her.

'This looks compromising.' Tron commented dryly. Rinzler rumbled loudly in annoyance.

The user opened her eyes slightly to see a few red lights. Her eyes shot open fully to meet a pair of red ones. Rinzler loomed over her, face inches from hers. His short dark hair brushed against her forehead.

"Rinzler." She whispered softly. He bent down slowly, unaware of what exactly he was doing. Mia sucked in a shallow breath and closed her eyes. His lips met hers for a second before the door slid open revealing a smirking Clu. He leant against the doorway and Rinzler looked up at him. Mia blushed furiously.

"Taking your helmet off? Hmmm? She must be special." He grinned. "I'll leave you to it." He smirked again, disappearing out the door. Rinzler stared at it for a few moments before returning his gaze to Mia. Her red cheeks caused him to be concerned.

"Are you functioning properly?" He asked huskily. Mia smiled softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She replied, putting her arms around his neck. His lips twitched up in a smile. He lay back against the pillow, watching as she curled into his side. "Goodnight." She murmured, nuzzling his side. He put an arm over her and lay back on the pillow.

"Goodnight."


	6. Chapter Five: Lightcycles

Chapter Five: Lightcycles

Mia POV  
A loud buzz awakened me and I jumped, falling onto the floor. A chuckle echoed through the room and I groaned. Clu stared down at me, lips twitching up in a small smile. I pulled myself off the floor and flushed violently when I remembered Rinzler. He was leant forward, grabbing nothing but air, obviously missing me when I fell. He retracted his hand and his helmet lifted up in my direction. I grinned and turned back to Clu, who looked very amused. He irritated me sometimes, although he was still quite frightening at others.  
"I'm sure you would appreciate learning Lightcycles with Rinzler?" His lips twisted up in a cruel smile. He was most likely wanting me to derezz on a Lightcycle. _When did you become so spiteful_? My subconscious asked. _When this bastard trapped me here_. I thought back sourly. Clu walked back out, leaving me with Rinzler. He leant forward and took my arm, dragging me outside gently. Until then I hadn't realized how large Clu's ship was. As I took in my surroundings, I noticed my feet not touching the ground. I panicked and flailed wildly until I realized it was just Rinzler carrying me down the drop to the next level of the ship.

"Mia!" Rinzler growled, catching my attention. I snapped my gaze to him. He shook his head at my daydreaming. He pulled out one of the batons for the Lightcycles and ran forward. He jumped into the air and the bike rezzed around his body. Lightcycles never ceased to amaze me. The bike hit the floor with a thump an he raced off on a ribbon of light. He circled me and tossed me a baton. I gulped. Either I would succeed, or I would end up face planting. Much to Clu's joy I was sure. I took a deep breath and ran forward. As soon a I jumped I felt a bike form around my body. The bike landed with a thump and I sped off after Rinzler. The bike itself was slightly uncomfortable as I was almost lying down on it, however it was a lot easier to control than a usual motorbike. Rinzler rode beside me, a purr emanating from him. I grinned at him, but realised that a helmet had spawned around my face. The bike rumbled as I sped past him and around the arena. A ribbon of light burst out of the back of my cycle. Rinzler drove next to me as I drove up and down the levels. I leant back and did a wheelie as Rinzler watched on in interest. I landed the front wheel with a thump and sped away, letting out a war cry. Rinzler shook his head and sped off down one of the levels.

After a few hours, I had gotten the hang of it. I had to admit, I liked this more than disc battles. Clu strode out to the centre of the arena and I circled him before pulling to a stop. He had a broad smirk on his face.  
"Well user, I think you're ready for a real game." When would he stop calling me 'user'? Wait a minute...  
"A real game? Would you play?" I bombarded him with questions. He nodded, grinning.  
"Awesome!" He shook his head and walked back. Rinzler once again grabbed my arm and led me back to the ship. Thoughts rushed to my head of derezzing Clu in the Lightcycle match. But it would never happen. Rinzler disrupted me from my thoughts, as he lifted me up onto the ship. We walked over to Clu's 'chamber' area and he tossed me a baton. I caught it quickly and Rinzler led me outside. Crowds had gathered in the arena already and more were filing in. The sickly colour of red filled the circuitry of every program. A few other programs were waiting already for Rinzler and I. Jarvis stood further away from the other two programs. The programs appeared to be a few of Clu's Sentries. I stood patiently with Rinzler in a line. Clu stepped out of the ship and Jarvis's voice filled the stadium. I drowned him out and focused on the audience. They hung onto his every word and began to cheer as Clu walked over. His helmet was formed over his face and his cape was gone. It made the circuitry around his shoulders look slightly different than before. Five blue-white programs appeared from a hole in the floor. So we were going to hurt the programs that believed in users. Joy.  
"Go!" Clu ordered. We ran forward and jumped, forming Lightcycles. The bike shot forward, and I drove just behind Clu and opposite Rinzler in an arrow formation. We circled around and ribbons of light shot out of the bikes. I frowned under my helmet. I was not hurting these programs. The bike shot forward and I tore away from the group in the opposite direction of Rinzler. I raced off an dropped onto a lower level. Ribbons of light danced above my head. I looked down at the buttons on the handlebars and flicked one. The bike turned at a sharp ninety degree angle. My heart pounded in my chest and I pressed the second, turning off the ribbon of light. I pressed it again, turning it back on and sped away, not going near the poor programs.

A shrill scream pierced my ears as Clu derezzed one of the programs. I growled angrily. How barbaric, what did they ever do to him. Oh yeah, they believed in users. My temper flared when I noticed a bright red colour over my circuitry. It was the last straw. _I am a user, I am a creator. I am not Clu's little puppet!_ Anger boiled over and my circuitry flickered out before returning as a blinding white colour. I looked up, watching the others in anger. The circuitry of Clu and the others had turned white. Clu stiffened before leading the others down to me. I stopped the bike and derezzed it angrily. Clu walked over, helmet melting back into his suit. His face was one of pure fury.

"How dare you user?" He growled, enclosing his hand around my throat. I clenched my teeth and kneed him. He grunted, but only moved an inch. I kneed him harder and he doubled over, removing his hand from my throat. I glared at him.

"I am not your puppet!" I growled. He lifted himself off the floor and punched my jaw hard. I stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. He looked at Rinzler.

"Finish her." He smirked, circuitry flickering back to the original yellow. Rinzler stepped forward and raised his discs, rumbling menacingly. I closed my eyes.

"Tron, what have you become?" I whispered, clenching my eyes tighter.

**Shorter than most chapters, but it's an important one I guess.**


	7. Chapter Six: Our Escape, His Story

Chapter Six: Our Escape, His Story

Mia POV  
I clenched my eyes tight and waited for death. I waited a few minutes before opening my eyes. Rinzler stood above me, frozen in place. I noticed the others had their circuitry turned back red. Rinzler stayed a white-blue colour. He lowered his discs for a moment and turned straight to Clu.  
"No." He growled. My heart beat quickly in my chest. Tron was back. I was sure of it. The look on Clu's face was priceless. He seemed incredibly startled, almost as if no one had ever said no to him before. I smirked. Clu's brow furrowed as he frowned. His frown turned into a twisted smile.

"Well Tron, I never thought I'd see you again." Tron nodded and raised his discs. I walked over to him, pulling off my own. I pressed my back to his and kept watch over the sentries who were eyeing us curiously. Tron's arms were tense. I looped my arms through his. 

"Bend forward on the count of three." He nodded as the others closed in on us. 

"One. Two." The Sentries raised their discs. As well as Clu. 

"Three!" I shouted. Tron bent forward and I leant back, kicking both of the sentries to the floor. I loosened my grip on his arms and somersaulted over his back, kicking Clu in the face as well. I let go and landed on the floor, pulling out my disc. Tron did the same. Clu stood back up, glaring angrily. His face was contorted in rage. My temper flared. 

"So if we don't listen to you we are imperfect?" I growled. I knew the answer of course. 

"Yes." The answer was short and simple. 

"Here's a newsflash Clu. You are not perfect." I growled. His eyebrows furrowed. It was the perfect distraction. 

"What do you?" He got cut off as I grabbed Tron's arm and began to sprint off. 

"Lightcycles now!" I shouted. He nodded and we took out our batons. I jumped up and pulled both ends of the baton, forming to bike around me. We sped out if the arena.

We rode for ages before Tron pulled to a stop alongside a river-like area. I derezzed my Lightcycle, before peering at the florescent blue coloured river. Tron leant down next to me, and helmet peeled back. Something seemed different. His usually dull eyes were sparkling. He had hope. Unlike Rinzler, who was stuck under the influence of Clu. I leant forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. 

"Thank you." I whispered. He patted my back and placed his head on my shoulder. 

"I can't believe I derezzed all of those innocent programs." He mumbled sadly. His voice had changed. It was husky and slightly familiar. I hugged him tighter. 

"It's not your fault." He pulled back. His mouth was in a slight frown and his eyes were sad. A moment ago they seemed happy, but now they were filled with regret and anguish. 

"It is. I could have resisted." He protested quietly. I shook my head. 

"Tron, no other program had resisted. You may be strong, but no one can resist that." I said softly. He looked up me, smiling slightly. He leant forward slightly and pressed his forehead to mine. 

"Thank you. You knew I was in there somewhere. You had to." He spoke softly. His blue eyes sparkled gratefully. My stomach began to churn at his closeness. He leant forward and pressed his lips to mine. Sparks shot up my body, although that could have been because of his circuits. I tangled my hands in his hair. His lips moved across mine softly, sending shocks up my spine. Suddenly, he pulled away, looking at me softly. I breathed heavily and removed my hands from his hair, smiling sheepishly. He grinned genuinely. It was the first smile I had ever seen him do. He looked very cute. I smiled at him for second before the fluorescent water caught my attention again. Tron followed my gaze. 

"It's pure energy. Programs drink it to recharge." He stated before reaching out and taking a sip. I took the moment to examine his circuitry. Nothing had really changed, except for the bright white colour in the places where there was red. He looked just like the little figure I had on my desk at home, except for the face obviously. His suit had scratches in it and dents. Most likely from Clu. There were a few larger dents in the arms of the suit. I frowned, before pulling his face up, level with mine.

"What is this? Was it Clu?" He flinched at the mention of his name. He paused for a moment, remembering. Suddenly, his eyes filled with fury and disgust, obviously seeing the full extent of what he had done.

"Yes. He repurposed me and turned me into that monstrosity. When I fought back, he got furious. He damaged my suit and my coding until I ultimately was Rinzler. I derezzed innocent programs and Isos alike. I shared his body, but I had no control. I just sat there as a result of Clu's programming." He growled, eyes full of regret and fury. My stomach twisted, imagining Clu's full wrath. His figure collapsed into angry, dry sobs. I reached over and wrapped my arms around his shaking figure.

After Tron had recovered, we decided to catch up with Sam. It was the last chance to get out of here and destroy Clu. We formed Lightcycles and sped off to the tower. Tron led me towards a large strip of light in the city, similar to that of the other skyscrapers. It wasn't long before we spotted a few red cycles veering off in out direction.

"Sentries. Follow me." Tron ordered, dodging between buildings towards the city centre. A light flashed in front of me and I smacked onto the floor, Lightcycle derezzing in front of me.

"Tron!" I bellowed, pulling out my disc and defending myself against the sentry. The other took off after Tron. The sentry sped toward me and I rolled out of the way, just missing getting flattened. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Tron speeding back. I shrill scream pierced the air as Tron derezzed the first sentry. I turned my attention back to the problem at hand. The remaining sentry circled me. I launched my disc at him. He swerved and came back to hit me. I caught the disc in my hand and rolled out of the way. The sentry derezzed his bike and ran to me, throwing his disc. It sliced my arm and I felt the world around me go dim. I fell to the floor, dropping my disc.

**Awe yourself at my awesome ability to make totally ****not**** awesome cliff hangers xD**


End file.
